


Subtle Hint #1

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [1]
Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing the waters? What's a little kiss, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #1

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. Show me."

"Kiss. You."

"Yeah."

"As in, on the mouth?"

"Well, yeah."

"Erm…"

"You said I'd need to practice!"

"On a girl, Danny. On a girl. That's who you are supposed to kiss: girls."

"I've kissed girls."

"You're the one saying you felt uncomfortable with it. I'm just suggesting that you need to practice."

"Right! So let's practice."

"No. No, that's now how you go about it. Girls…"

"But there aren't any girls in my flat, Nick."

"I can see that. Maybe we should go to the pub, then?"

"And when I find a girl, I'll kiss her, and I'll be lousy at it. It won't feel right at all."

"You just…"

"You're the one said I need to practice!"

"You mentioned that already."

"Well you did say it."

"…Yes, I did…"

"So?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yes! Com'eer."

Danny reached out and grabbed Nicholas and planted his lips on his mouth. For a brief flashing moment before he pushed his idiotic best friend off of him, Nicholas thought that he was not sure what Danny was so worried about: he was actually a damn good kisser.

#


End file.
